


fries... and a black coffee, please.

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, copious amounts of demonic descriptions for black coffee, if you take your coffee pure black i question the quality of your tastebuds, tsugu has a gay meltdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: tsugumi was really not fond of black coffeeand to her shock and surprise- it was her girlfriend's favourite





	fries... and a black coffee, please.

**Author's Note:**

> asked for sayotsugu prompts on twitter, this one's a combined one from @cardteetees and @oceanterminal_!  
> ended up interpreting it as "sayo orders black coffee and tsugu almost goes into shock because who tf can drink that hellspawn beverage but now she accidentally convinced that she likes black coffee too oh god why"
> 
> also, many thanks to furinjuru for beta reading!

_H-Huh? She can't be serious, right?_

"S-Sorry, Sayo-chan... are you sure you want...?" The words barely stammered out of Tsugumi's mouth. This has to be a joke! Nobody, not even her precious girlfriend could ever...

"Yes. A cup of your strongest black coffee, please." Sayo nonchalantly orders with a smile. "Oh, and my usual order of fries, thank you."

Tsugumi silently nods as she takes down Sayo's order. On the outside, she was all smiles and sunshine as usual. On the inside, it's like a great mallet was brought down upon her soul. Her girlfriend? Who she loved and adored with all her heart? Drinking the hellish, sad bitter mess that was black coffee???

As she was preparing what felt like materials for summoning the demon of destroying your taste buds, she kept thinking of the situation. Tsugumi felt like she had seen a different side to her girlfriend. A darker, bitter, watery side. That tastes like a mix of ashes and rust. She shuddered just thinking about the taste of the horrifying beverage.

_**Euugh.** _

After a few minutes, Sayo's order was ready. A basket of fresh, lightly salted fries... and her demon drink.

_Alright, Tsugumi. Act normal. Some people just like their coffee black... even though their taste buds are broken and wrong... No, no! Just bring the order up to her as usual!_

Thoughts flew in her head as she carried the tray to Sayo's table. As she approached closer, she just decided to set it down, and get it over with.

"Mmm... that coffee smells nice, Tsugumi." Sayo says, with one of her rare, genuine smiles. Tsugumi's heart would have melted right there and then if the cup of black death wasn't right in front of her. She witnessed Sayo take a small sip of the foul liquid and almost recoiled in horror. Truly a strong person to be able to not die after one sip of black coffee.

"It's delicious." There it is again! Sayo's rare genuine smile! Her heart both flutters in childish glee and screams in agony. While she's glad that Sayo loves coffee brewed by herself, she's not exactly pumped about the choice of coffee. "Please, come sit down with me, if you're not busy."

Well, there weren't many customers around, plus Eve's around, she could always just ask her to deal with them.

"You haven't been talking much, Tsugumi. Tired?" Sayo asks.

"A-ah. Yeah... Today was pretty busy, ahaha..."

"That's unfortunate. Would you like some of my coffee to energize you?"

_**Oh good Lord.** _

"No need for that, Sayo-chan! It's your coffee after all..."

"I'm willing to share. If it's with you, it's perfectly fine."

Sayo's sweet smiles were basically blinding Tsugumi at this point. She couldn't say no to that offer but... black coffee...

"S-seriously, Sayo chan, it's all good!"

"Please, I wouldn't want you to get even more tired."

Tsugumi gulped. Truly, she was too weak and gay. She took the cup of death from Sayo's hands and put it against her lips. _Just one tiny sip, just one tiny sip, just one tiny sip..._

If it hadn't been for her girlfriend being right there, Tsugumi would have immediately spat out the foul liquid harboring in her mouth. But she steeled herself, and downed the sip of what was basically a deadly concoction to her. She immediately handed the cup back to Sayo, who gave a slight chuckle.

"Do you like black coffee, Tsugumi?" she asks with genuine interest.

"Well uh... Y-yeah..." Tsugumi lies through her teeth. _Oh great deities above please help me._

"Ah, perfect. It’s hard to find others who appreciate the taste of black coffee. Well then, next time I'll brew you a cup. I've got a certain lovely blend at my home, if you'd like to visit sometime." 

Wait, wait, wait, wait, what? Sayo inviting her to her home? The day sure was full of many ups and downs.

“S-sure, I’d love to visit sometime!” _Please forget about the coffee, please forget about the coffee..._

Finishing off the last of her coffee and fries, Sayo stands up and packs her stuff. "Thank you for the food. And the coffee was absolutely delicious."

Before leaving, Sayo gives Tsugumi a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodbye."

Tsugumi sat there for a while, contemplating the situation she just put herself in. The taste of black coffee still lingered in her mouth... was it worth it? Was the sip of black death worth it for Sayo's smiles, a quick kiss, and an invitation to her girlfriend’s home?

...Yes. Yes it was.

And may whatever gods exist out there have mercy on her poor soul when she visits Sayo.


End file.
